


Lake of fire

by eiramew



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Blood, F/M, Self-Harm, cw:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: Where do bad folks go when they die?They don't go to heaven where the angels flyThey go to the lake of fire and fryWon't see them again 'till the fourth of July





	Lake of fire

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was supposed to be a short and light fic. And I ended up writing a long and dark sequel.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

"Lake Of Fire"

Nirvana (originally by The Meat Puppets)

 

 

_Where do bad folks go when they die?_

_They don't go to heaven where the angels fly_

_They go to the lake of fire and fry_

_Won't see them again 'till the fourth of July_

 

 

The porcelain of the bathtub felt incredibly cold against Timothy's skin. Or maybe it was only the natural process of the water cooling down. Everything was feeling so cold around him. 

He had never thought he would die alone, and certainly not in the way he was going to.

The shining blade was resting on the edge of the tub, taunting him as he tried to look away. 

He promised himself he would not cry, because he knew his tears would not mean anything but his guilt over his greed of power, selfishness and hypocrisy. 

And now that he was about to reach the point of no return, the only thing that tied him with the man of God he used to be was the clergy habit folded on the chair by his side. He didn't even wanted to die, he simply knew he  _had to._

He had done too many bad things, he had hurt too many people. 

He had used God as a pretext for too many times.

His mind focused on Sister Jude. Jude. His biggest shame. Not only did he locked her up inside their own institution but also made her believe in a return he never made.

He had lived a pious life for more than forty years, and messed everything up in less than three.

He had hurt the only person that would never have laid a single finger on him, Jude Martin.

At this very moment, Timothy wished she could be with him _._  Like she had always been. 

He never took the time to thank her, blinded by his obsession for power.

His eyes settled on the blade again, his mind unconsciously hoping that there might be another way.

As he took the cold metal between his fingers, his stomach twitched. He caressed his forearm with it and exhaled slowly. 

He would never admit it, but for a mere second, he wished it was Jude's fingernails that were tickling his skin and not the sharp blade on the verge of cutting mercilessly through his veins. 

He remained like this for a long time, letting the blade running along his arms as the last comforting gesture he would ever receive. He wondered what Jude would say. If she would make fun of him or try to talk him out of his desperate solution. 

He had no idea where she was and how she was feeling. He had often wondered lately though. 

As he felt a tear rolling down his cheek, he knew it was time.

He clenched his fist and looked for the best spot to incise the pale skin of his arm.

After a last sigh, he held his breath and cut straight into the blue marble of his wrist. 

He quickly put the blade in his other hand and split his other arm open without thinking much. As soon as he saw the blood spurting, he let it drop on the bathroom tiles with a distant, high-pitched noise before laying back in the tub and resting his arms on the edges.

He was seeing red. Everything around him was red and blurry. His breath quickened as he tried to restrain the compulsive shivers of his body.

Red red red.

So many sensation but yet Timothy was feeling so numb. The boiling sensation of his own blood dripping from his forearms, the coldness of the porcelain against his neck, the odd feeling of being wrapped by a translucent red fabric from the head to the toes.

 

The last thing he saw was red.

 

 

_I knew a lady who came from Duluth_

_She got bit by a dog with a rabid tooth_

_She went to her grave just a little too soon_

_And she flew away howling on the yellow moon_

 

 

The last thing she saw was red.

 

Red lips gently pressing against hers while she had always thought she would die alone.

Jude closed her eyes and let go, slowly inhaling Shachath's scent,  _death at its finest._

Kit's face slowly disappeared and she pressed his hand as a last farewell. The room became incredibly bright and for a moment, Jude wondered what was happening. She blinked a few times. 

To her surprise, she was in Briarcliff again. 

Shachath touched her shoulder and Jude turned around, still puzzled by the place they were in. 

Because after reflexion, this place wasn't Briarcliff. It looked alike, no doubt, but something was missing.

 _Everything_ was missing. 

Suddenly, Jude understood. The whole place was empty. No furniture and not a soul around.

"Where are we?"

She asked. The angel of Death smiled tenderly and sat down on the only bench remaining in the facility. 

"I can't tell you now, we're waiting for someone."

Jude looked around but didn't see anyone. This wasn't what she had thought Heaven would look like. Or Hell. Or anything else.

She walked to the bench and sat next to Shachath. 

"You seem peaceful, Jude."

The angel whispered. 

"I am."

"How?"

"These last months changed my life. I'd never thought I could be happy again. It was like living the story of a lifetime, but only six months."

"Then why did you call me?"

Jude smiled and pushed her hair back behind her ears.

"Because I was ready. My sickness had consumed all my good years, and I knew trying to fight against it would have been a waste of time and energy."

The angel nodded and remained silent, so Jude carried on:

"I learnt to live again, to trust people. I learnt to teach and to love without fear. And I didn't know I would end up here again."

She finished, trying to get more information about the strange place they were now inside. 

"I'm glad to hear you have made peace with yourself Jude."

Shachath said as she stood up.

"Come now, we have to leave. Otherwise we'll miss him."

"Him? Who? And where are we going?"

"Rome."

She answered, and Jude didn't need more explanations to understand who was  _him._

 

 

_Where do bad folks go when they die?_

_They don't go to heaven where the angels fly_

_They go down to the lake of fire and fry_

_Won't see them again 'till the fourth of July_

 

 

Jude followed her though the front door of Briarcliff but instead of going outside, the found themselves into a luxurious room. Shachath made her way casually from room to room until she reached the door she was looking for. She waited for Jude to stand right by her side and pushed it to get inside.

Jude felt suddenly breathless. Firstly by the immensity of the simply bathroom, and secondly by the familiar man lying in an empty bathtub in the middle of the room, wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist. 

His eyes were closed and even if Jude was standing far away from him, she knew he wasn't breathing. She gave Shachath a questioning look.

"It's okay. It shouldn't take long."

The angel sat on the edge of the bathtub and stroked his cheek with her free hand.

After a few minutes, Timothy came to his senses. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, probably trying to understand what he was doing half naked in an empty tub with two women looking upon him. He first checked his forearms for any wounds but they were as immaculate as the day he was born. 

"Wh... What is this place? Where am I, why -"

He stopped as he noticed his former Sister of the Church. 

"Jude?"

She didn't know what to say, what to do. 

"I don't understand."

He said before realising he wasn't wearing any proper clothes. He noticed a pair of trousers, a shirt, briefs and a pair of shoes exactly where he left his own clothes before taking his life. Jude followed his eyes and understood what he was silently asking for. She put a hand on Shachath's wrist.

"We have to talk."

The black angel smiled and walked to the door, holding it opened for Jude.

"Now. I think I deserve some explanations. Why were we in Briarcliff, and what is this place? And what is  _he_ doing here?!"

Shachath moved around her like a shadow, forcing Jude to turn around several times.

"It's your final task Jude, your last soul to save."

"Wait," she shook her head. "Of all people in this world, you had to pick  _Timothy Howard?_!"

"He's the only one you can save now. But the choice is yours."

"What am I supposed to do then? Pray for his spoiled, wrecked soul so he can go to Heaven?"

"This is the City of Dis, Jude. You have a day to either take him with you through the gates of Heaven, or to renounce his soul and leave alone."

"Wait! Where is the -"

Jude shouted just before the angel disappeared through the entrance door. She went after her, but as soon as she opened the door, the room was empty.

"Dammit!" She screamed, banging her fists against the door. "I never asked for that! I deserved my fucking peace!"

She could already feel a bruise growing on her knuckles as Timothy came in.

"Jude I'm so -"

" _Sorry?_ Don't you dare sayingthat word you bastard!"

The priest took a few steps back, surprised by the violence of her words. He knew he couldn't expect her to shake his hand and give him a hug, but he did not thought of that either.

"There's no way you're going to Heaven with me! This is my Heaven,  _my Heaven!_ "

"Jude please, try to understand I did nothing to end up here..."

As he tried to reach for her hand, she snapped him.

"Don't! Please don't. Just leave me. Leave me."

But she actually ended up being the one leaving.

She slammed the door behind her, yet surprised to be already outside, in the lonely place of Dis, the city with no soul.

 

 

_Now the people cry and the people moan_

_And they look for a dry place to call their home_

_And try to find some place to rest their bones_

_While the angels and the devils try to make them their own_

 

 

Jude didn't stop walking. She went everywhere her feet brought her, not remotely interested in the beautiful scenery offered by the emptiness of the city. She climbed the highest tower she could find, unconsciously wanting her body to be as far from him as possible.

As predicted, the tower was empty. The staircase wasn't spacious, and Jude arrived at the top almost breathless. 

The roof was covered by a large steeple made of stone, offering various places to sit and contemplate the city.

Jude sat down against one of the pillars and finally allowed herself to take a look at the city.

She needed to be alone, she needed to think.

She knew the way she reacted to Timothy's presence had certainly been far from civilised, but her mouth spoke quicker than her brain.

Now that she was thinking about it, Jude began to realise that he probably didn't ask for it either. Being brought back into Briarcliff, even for a short amount of time, had waken up a trail of bad memories inside of her.

Jude breathed and leant back against the pillar.

She wondered what Kit would have done. He saved her life, while she had almost destroyed his in the past. She had learnt so much from him, from his kindness, his patience and his dedication to others. He had in him all the qualities she had always dreamt of. 

Her thoughts went back to Timothy.

She had spent so many years wishing for his return, praying for her released and hoping for a brighter future.

He betrayed her. Like he did when he fired her from Briarcliff. Like when he didn't resist when Marie-Eunice stole his virtue.

She had mocked him for this, saying he's lost his virtue to the devil and not to a living woman. She had even admitted that she had impure thought about him. 

Jude couldn't recall precisely when their relationship had began to fall apart, but she knew Dr Arden was the cause of all of her misery. 

If Arthur was the one waiting in front of Heaven's gates, she would have closed them in front of him without hesitation.

Timothy on the other hand...

She had loved him - worse - she had blindly fell in love with him and would have done anything to please him.

"Jude?"

Oh God. Why him, why now?  _Why?_  

"How did you find me?"

She asked without turning back to face him.

"I had an intuition..."

He moved closer, testing the ground, and as she didn't try to escape again, he stood right in front of her.

"May I join?"

His voice was soft and reassuring. She didn't have many options.

"Okay."

He sat next to her, his knee almost touching hers, making her swallow against her will.

"Jude, I know you're upset. I'm not here to bargain my seat in Heaven. It's not fair, not after everything that I've done. I just wanted you to know how much I appreciated working with you, and... being with you. I didn't lie when I said you where my right hand. You've always had been the strong one, the clever one, the real visionary."

Jude didn't move, her eyes locked with his while she listened.

"But why now? Jesus Timothy!  _Why now?!_ "

He bit his lips and she saw his eyes reddening. 

"Because... because I've already missed a chance to say it! And because you deserve to hear those words Jude..."

Her face tensed as she tried to hold her tears back.

"Jude... Jude..."

He said, lifting his hand to touch her cheek.

"No! No!!!"

She almost screamed, more scared of what could follow than Timothy himself.

But as his fingers brushed against her skin, she knew she had lost. She began to cry, silently fighting the urge to press her cheek in his palm. 

"Jude please don't cry, please..."

"Shut up Timothy. Just shut up."

But as she expected his to release her, she found herself caught in a kiss. 

A sudden, dazzling flash of memories blinded her for a few seconds, pictures of old fantasies, wishes and dreams, feelings buried and forgotten, words whispered and imagined. Jude broke the kiss and pushed him back.

"I'm so sorry Jude. I just wanted to leave this place knowing how you felt like, how you tasted like. I wanted to carry a piece of you with me there. I just wanted to remember you forever..."

"Shut up!"

She yelled, crashing her lips against his mouth and clenching her fists as hard as she could.

"Please..." She sobbed out against his ear. "Just shut up..." 

She tried to push him away but he wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close, trying to absorb her pain and sadness with his body. She shivered and eventually let her head resting against his shoulder.

"Don't make me do this Timothy."

He kissed the top of her head so lightly she didn't notice.

"Do what?"

She shook her head and captured his lips again, fighting herself with all her might while her body kept betraying her deep passion.

"I don't want you to do anything for me... I just want to keep a memory from you. I want the perfume of your hair... the smell of your skin... the taste of your lips...."

She moaned desperately, grabbing his wrists and encouraged his caresses, pressing his palms against her breasts. Timothy had never seen her like this before, so vulnerable and yet so passionate. He leant to kiss her again, shifting position so she was now sitting over his legs. His hands slid under her dress, making their way to her breasts again. He couldn't get over the sensation of her heart beating against his palm, his stomach twitching unbearably in anticipation of what was to come. 

Jude's eyes had wettened the collar of his shirt, sweet and warm tears of release, making him want to hold her even closer. He felt her hand stroking his own, urging it to wander where she desired him fully, daring his limits.

He followed her lead and exhaled sharply as the tip of his fingers encountered the soft flesh of her hot core. 

Jude threw her head back and bucked her hips against his hand to show him the way. He studied her features for a moment, taken aback at how beautiful she was. 

"Timothy please..."

She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hesitantly at first, he rubbed his fingers against her, but as she let out a loud moan, he realised how much power he had on her. It scared him a bit, at the beginning, not wanting to hurt her again, but the almost sinful expression of bliss painted on her face reassured him and sent a unexpected jolt of pleasure through his body.

The contrast between Marie-Eunice and Jude simply astonished him. Despite Jude's earlier words, he could feel how much she wanted him to touch her, how deep her feelings for him were. He couldn't bring himself to imagine the pain she had been through all these years, fighting against the needs of her own body. 

Jude offered her mouth again, lips swollen by her growing desire, and he kissed her avidly while his free hand moved to her hip. She was moaning softly, her body unconsciously riding his hand, and as soon as he decided to brush his thumb over her clit, her voice broke.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Yes!"

She threw her head back, and Timothy looked up, amazed by the view of her hair bouncing over her shoulders and breasts.

He felt her body tightening around his fingers while her fingernails dug into the flesh of his chest. She was magnificent with her eyes shut tightly and her mouth open wide enough to let out her final groan of pleasure.

Timothy had never heard such a beautiful thing in his whole life. Religious songs and hymns could only pale in comparison with the power of Jude's voice. 

When she finally collapsed on top of him, he felt suddenly submerged by an immense happiness. He didn't recall having done something in the past that made him feel so at peace with himself.

He didn't dare moving, not even speaking, so he simply laid back on his elbows and held her against him. 

They watched the sunset together until Jude got up and fixed herself. She didn't say anything but Timothy understood. He got up and followed her.

When they finally arrived in front of the building Shachath had brought her in, Jude turned to Timothy but her eyes were still avoiding his.

"You should go now..."

She said. His heart broke at that moment, but he didn't show it. He simply put a light kiss on her lips and touched her cheek for the last time before turning back and starting to walk.

He had crossed half of the distance separating him from the corner of the street when he heard her voice.

"Wait!"

He turned around to discover she was running behind him, and he opened his arms to catch her as she almost threw herself at him. 

"I can't! I just can't!"

He didn't understand. She looked so calm and collected only a few seconds before, and now.. 

He hugged her tightly.

"But you have to... We both know I don't deserve to come with you, Jude."

Her eyes were filled with tears.

"I don't care Timothy! I want you with me! I'm not letting you leaving me again..."

His heart dropped at her words, making him tightening his embrace. They remained like this until Jude heard the familiar noise of feathery wings. But this time, she was glad to welcome Shachath. She pulled back and smiled at Timothy. 

"Come, it's time."

 

 

_Where do bad folks go when they die?_

_They don't go to heaven where the angels fly_

_They go down to the lake of fire and fry_

_Won't see them again 'till the fourth of July_

 


End file.
